Digimon Weaponize:Real Encounters
by Nerokin4
Summary: Dan Fudo dreamed of a world where he could have an adventure. he never thought those dreams would come true until he met the Digimon, Excalimon. With Excalimon by his side, he must save a world on the other side of nature, along with his own.
1. Excalimon's Call

Digimon Weaponize

Real Encounters

Excalimon's Call

My name is Dan Fudo. I didn't even know anything about "Digimon," "Weapon Chargers," or anything like that until I met Excalimon. I'm on a soccer team for my high school. I had a game the day I met Excalimon. My brother Kaleb and my sister Tory were in the stands watching me make every shot, or at least ninety percent of them. The game ended with us twenty six to fourteen. I was being congratulated by my teammates in the locker room before Allie Koza came by. But I had put a couple too many hours practicing for the game, I guess, and I fell asleep on the bench.

I woke up and finished changing out. I put on my hoodie and walked outside top meet Allie. She's pretty in her own way. She has hair about the length of mine, which reaches my shoulders. Her eyes are bright green, and she has a small scar on the side of her nose from when she broke it at five. That day she was wearing a pair of denim jeans, a blue tank top and a grey jacket. She wasn't exactly happy to see me, probably because I fell asleep in the locker room after pulling a couple of extra hours of practice.

"You did it again!" she scolded. "How many times are you going to pass out from exhaustion before you learn not to pull all-nighters?"

"Hey, calm down!" I said apologetically. "I couldn't let the team down, and I really wanted to work on a few techniques I picked up!"

"Why did you even, try out for this?" Allie mumbled with her pointer pressed to her forehead. I've known her all my life, and she's never like this when she's got nothing to worry about. Well we went to our usual spot, which was an abandoned dock near the harbor of Kapura town, our home. Our friend, Tony Tenma, was already there looking at something.

"What'cha got there Tony?" I asked. He held up what looked to be one of these wrist communicators you'd see on sci-fi TV. It was green and the screen showed a sword design that spun around to what looked like a flame.

"What is that?" Allie asked.

"I'm not sure," Tony explained. "I found it when I got here, and I've been trying to figure it out ever since." Then I heard something. A small voice that I could barely hear.

_Where Am I?_ It said. _I guess I not gonna find him._

"Did you say something Tony?" I asked.

"No." this was confusing.

_You can hear me? What is your name?_

I somehow got the idea that the device Tony was looking at was where the voice was coming from.

"My name is Dan Fudo." That was the one mistake I made that thrust me into an adventure with two worlds at stake. The machine leapt onto my forearm and dragged me to the pier and through an opening in space that I will never forget. That was when I blacked out.


	2. The Weapon Charger

The Weapon Charger

I woke up with a soft, itching feeling under my head. A feeling I hadn't felt for a long time now. Grass. I sat up and my head started pounding. Then I heard the voice again.

_Dan you alright?_

"I'm fine, but who… and where are you?"

_I'm in the weapon charger on your wrist._

"Is that what this is? A Weapon Charger?"

_Time for you to meet me face to face. Say "Weaponize, Reload."_

"Okay… Weaponize, Reload!"

The Screen on my wrist moved to the underside and from there shot up into my palm. A light came out of the top and turned a pillar-shape. Then it shrank down to look like a creature. I saw a sword on its back and claws and fangs coming from its hands and face. It also had an extra set of arms that didn't have claws. It had blue eyes, lizard's scales, and he was fully dressed from the waist down.

"Hello Dan, I'm Excalimon," He said.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a Digimon, a Digital Monster. To be specific, I'm a dragon species."

I wanted to ask more, but we heard a voice calling for help.

"Excalimon!" a giant rabbit with robotic arms came running up the hill with a drill-nosed mole running after him. Both of them looked very scared.

"Drimogemon! Gargomon!" Excalimon yelled back to them. They reached us, and were panting like crazy. "What's wrong?"

"Shade… Virus… they're back!" the rabbit, Gargomon said.

"Dan, I need your help!" Excalimon said. "I need you to X-Weaponize the three of us."

"Cross… Weaponize?"

"No time to explain! Just shout our names and, yell 'X-Weaponize!'"

I gave it a try. It couldn't hurt could it? I was wrong to some degree.

"Excalimon! Drimogemon! Gargomon! X-Weaponize!" I made an X with the Weapon Charger's tip and shoved it in the middle of the X. what I didn't know was that I was going to become a Digimon myself. Excalimon became a sword with a few folds. Then Gargomon became an arm Gatling gun, and Drimogemon became a drill arm cannon for the other side.

Then the armor came on the helmet was shaped like a dragon's head. The chest plate fit me perfectly but it looked like it would fit a guy with a six-pack. The legs were a pair of boots that had rockets on them and the back had a pair of wings coming out of it.

"Magistermon!" I let out my cry.

I turned around and I saw what I was up against. it was a big black mass with no features that distinguished it from anything else. at the front of the mass was a monster that looked like a wolf. only it had two heads coming out of either shoulder. it was completely black with red eyes and skulls covering each head. It had razor claws on each paw and red fur came showing out through the armor.

It let out three howls as it saw me.

"That's Cerberumon," Excalimon said through his sword form. "He's the right hand of the Shade Virus army's leader. He has a variety of attack that can severely hurt you. Watch out."

"Got it." I said. I raised Excalimon who was taking the form of my sword. "_Excalibur Devestator_!" a roaring beam of light shot at Cerberumon. He dodged the blow narrowly.

"Human!?" Cerberumon yelled. He then charged up a lot of dark energy and let it out with a howl of "_Darkness Bomb_!"

I got out of the way and charged him with Drimogemon spinning. "_Cliff Drop Diver_!" this time he was hit hard, but his armor seemed to be repairing itself.

"That's one of Cerberumon's specialties," Gargomon said. "It's armor repairs itself, but it would take a while." That gave me an idea.

"_Excalibur Fire-slash_!" I opened up a large part of his armor, and I prepared to make a second attack.

"_Gargoblast Punch_!" I yelled and punched Cerberumon so hard something exploded.

"Lord Alphamon! FORGIVE ME!"


	3. The Virus

The Virus

Excalimon brought me back to the real world. He said that whenever I could, I should go back to the digital world and help it, because the Shade Virus Army taking over the digital world would be bad for both worlds. And in-between visits I had to be working on my fighting style.

I noticed that I was back at the harbor again. The only difference was it was close to dark out. I picked up my bike and rushed home. I called my mom to make sure she knew I was okay. I rushed into the house panting and Tony and Allie rushed up and made sure I was okay before yelling at me for being gone for the past five hours.

"Do you know how worried we were!?" Allie scolded. "Next time you need to do that, tell us!"

"It was beyond my control that time," I corrected. "But if it happens again I'll tell you."

"Good," Tony said.

"Wait, Tony?" I said. He turned around at this. "Can you give me a few tips on swordsmanship? I have a feeling I'll need them."

Tony smiled softly.

"Sure man, any time."

After they were gone I went up to my room to catch some Z's when Excalimon popped out of the Weapon Charger.

"What was that about?" he asked. I'll admit that I was shocked that he was in my room, but it just confirmed that I wasn't dreaming… okay there was some mild screaming, but that died down quickly.

"Tony will be teaching me a few things I'll need to know in order to fight the 'Shade Virus'… that's what they're called right?"

"Yeah, but don't take the Shade Virus lightly," Excalimon started an explanation of who the Shade Virus was. "The Army is a virus that was created five years ago. They started to tear through sections of the digital world with no problem. They deleted entire masses of data that were required for stability. The leader of the Shade Virus, Alphamon, is a monster truer than it should be for a Digimon. With Cerberumon at his side he could destroy a continent in a flash. And if the digital world is shut down."

"So will everything connected to it," I guessed. "Do we know who created the virus?"

"No idea, the underlings aren't intelligent enough to tell anyone."

"Huh… that's odd."

"But they keep saying 'Master Excalimon bad.' Any ideas?"

"Not yet."


	4. Friends

Friends

The next day was almost the same as any other. First school, then Soccer practice, then dinner, studying and sleep. The only difference is, between dinner and studying, Tony was giving me some tips on how to use Excalimon as a regular sword. Every weekend, I would spend a couple of hours in the Digital World with the help of the Weapon Charger.

It was a month later, during my weekly visit to the Digital World that I made a mistake. Apparently, Tony and Allie caught on that something was up. So they hid for a bit behind one of the crates at the harbor, which was the nearest "Access Gate" to my house.

I pulled out the Weapon Charger and made that X with it.

"Access Gate! Entry Open!" the portal to the Digital World opened as a spiraling vortex I got a running start and jumped through. Once on the other side I heard some familiar shouts for help. Tony and Allie came crashing out of the portal. "Guys!? What are you doing here!?"

"We wanted to see what you've been doing every week for a month!" Tony yelled.

"You had us really worried," Allie chimed in. "We wouldn't see you for hours at a time! And now that we found where you've been going-" she stopped and I realized something. We were in the Digital World. And there was a shadow covering me. I turned around and saw a mammoth with one eye painted onto the armor covering his face. It had three ears on each side of its face.

"What is that thing!?" Allie yelled. Really she was over reacting. This was Mamothmon, one of Excalimon's friends.

"Dan!" he said wrapping me in his trunk. "You're back today!"

"I missed you too Mamothmon," Okay it hadn't been long enough for me to miss him; it'd only been a week.

"What?" I told them everything about the Digital world, and at the mention of his Name Excalimon came to greet them.

"So we're in a world that's parallel to our own and exists because of the technology of our age…" Tony summed up. "And the inhabitants of this world are monsters with varying shapes, sizes and abilities..."

"We're insane," Allie put together.

"It gets weirder." I told them about the Black Virus.

"And now we're in a whole lot of trouble, We can't fight those guys!"

So to convince them I X-Weaponized for them.

"Excalimon! Mamothmon! X-Weaponize!" okay, I'd done this form a lot recently. Cryo-Blademon was the first X-Weaponizer in the Weapon Charger Library. I didn't expect to have to use it. I was dead wrong not to.


End file.
